The Dark Academy
by Kasia The Vampure
Summary: Lash & Speed's sentence is over within the same year & now they can go back to school. Problem: Sky High doesn't want them back. Solution: Principal Powers encourages a secret school to take them as a form of rehab to convince the school board to allow th
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sky High or any of its characters. I only partially own the Dark Academy and its students and staff and guests (except those in Sky High). SO there…please don't sue me. I do not own the name Mindfreak either! But there is a difference Criss Angel is Mind Freak, my character is Mindfreak…note the space between the two and the 'F' isn't capitalized in mine….see a difference. Either way it's not mine.

**Kasia's Notes:** Er yeah a lot of students, but the other owner is my friend by the name of Coma Vampure who has taken the time to help me develop some this. She even helped me create one of the main original characters. (It halted her Wonka fic these past weeks, and I am deeply sorry for her readers for it)

Yes I did have a different Sky High fic up for a couple of days but because I'm not done with my psychology course so I took it down and it won't be up ever again, if anyone wants to use the idea of Penny having Multiple Personality Disorder go ahead…I won't mind. But I'm still using it in my stories...briefly.

Oh Speed's dad is referred to as Mr. Speed or Raphael Speed

Speed is his last name and his full name I made it Quincy R. Speed

Lash's dad is referred to as Mr. Lash or Kendrick Lash

Lash is his last name and his full name I made it Jacob K. Lash

Here's my story, hope you like it.

------

'Finally last day.' Lash thought as his mother and father drove him to the park. After the take over and the defeat of Sky High, Lash, Speed, Penny, Gwen Grayson, and Stitches had all appeared before court. Gwen Grayson immediately got Solitary and Stitches ended up in a regular prison. Penny, Speed and Lash received community service. After ten days Penny was sent to an Asylum after she began saying she didn't remember doing anything involving taking over the school. Apparently for years she's suffered Multiple Personality Disorder. Everyone always wonder how each of her clones had a different personality.

"And once you're done with today's clean up you are going to wait right by the same bench for your father to pick you up. IS that clear Jacob?" Lash's mother Darlene Lash yelled from the passenger seat to her troublesome son in the backseat.

"Yes mom." Lash droned out. He looked out of the window to the park that he and Speed had to clean up. It was filthy. And the wrist shackles they were going to put on limited his power, especially Speeds, so there was no escaping.

Lash's Dad, the Great Stretch (Super Hero) aka Kendrick Lash, parked the car and opened the door for Lash who was immediately shackled by the guards that were waiting. They led him to his jump suit which the zipped him in for him. They gave him a garbage bag and a stick. He looked around and sighed. Speed was on the other end of the park cleaning the littered park.

Somewhere below the surface of the earth

"Anything?" A feminine haughty voice said within the darkness of the room. She stood next to an altar that held a man lying down with a black aura around him. It seemed he was sleeping. The woman wore a black robe and hood with only in white the word 'Dark' on the back. The man with the same robe on sat up, the black aura's intensity lessened.

"Yes. Only if we reach it in time to extend our offer. Tell my daughter to begin searching and to take Tenny with her. She knows how the target's mental signature should feel. I've given it to her." The man's deep voice stated. He lay back down on the altar after watching the robed woman leave through an opening in the room. There were a total of 3 others in the room; they too were lying down with different colored auras surrounding them.

"Quincy!" Speed looked up at his father's voice, Raphael Speed. Quincy Speed was standing on the edge of the park having been released by the guards for the last time. He looked across the park to Lash; well Jacob Lash who was sitting on the bench with his hands still cuffed waiting for his dad.

Speed rushed to his father who looked at him disappointed before heading to the car. Speed looked toward Lash again, whose father had parked on the street. That's when he felt it. There was something pressing on his mind. He looked to his dad and saw his father had stopped opening the door of the car and was staring out over his car.

'Do not leave. I feel the turmoil you have over the need for a new school for Quincy Raphael Speed and Jacob Kendrick Lash.' A voice said within their heads. Quincy looked to his father and saw him look back to him. They both looked to Lash to see he and his father were looking at them.

'You will see a shadow very soon. That is my daughter. She comes with a man that will explain everything to you.'

-----------

"The Dark Academy is by Invitation only. You should be very proud that I have gone out of my way to even contact you about both your son's powers." A tall man in a black robe with the word "Dark" in white on the back said, he had no hair and his skin was a tan color, his eyes, blue, spoke volumes of wisdom. This man spoke to the Mr. Speed and Mr. Lash. They were standing in a room that appeared to be a dinning hall. The floor was covered in fine Chinese rugs, the walls in rich Turkish draperies and columns with green marble covering. The dining table was made of dark stained red wood, as were the chairs. The table cloth was made of rich burgundy silk with many inscriptions within it. There were about 60 chairs and 60 table settings.

"We, at Dark Academy, believe that your sons may be able to advance better here in their abilities. Of course, because of his actions earlier this year we will also teach him discipline and etiquette as it is part of our curriculum." The man trailed his fingers over the top of the top two chairs that overlooked the long table. His eyes rested to Quincy; a somewhat portly boy; then to Jacob, a rather tall but skinny boy, in his eyes.

"So, exactly how much is this going to cost?" Mr. Lash went right down to business, knowing full well his wife will want Quincy in this school. Mr. Speed nodded his head. The man, who had yet to introduce himself to them, looked up with a quick smirk.

"Nothing, at least not until we can see exactly how far their powers have progressed and their basic scientific knowledge." The man said. His eyes moved over to Quincy slightly who averted his eyes quickly; then to Jacob, who looked up at the ceiling. "Which I can do right now, I simply must divulge into your sons's mind to find all that he has yet to unlock in him."

At those words, Mr. Speed looked at the man cautiously. "Exactly who are you? You never did give us your name."

The man chuckled deeply before answering. "I am mostly known as the Mindfreak, supreme ex-super villain, but I am now merely known as Headmaster Harold." Both fathers including the sons, took a good step back away from him.

"You're, the Mindfreak?" Quincy asked trembling slightly. "You're the one that had helped Hitler and Stalin?"

"The very one, however, I am now out of that business. I choose to teach others how far they can go with their powers." Mindfreak said with a quick smirk on his face. He read the apprehension in their minds of allowing their sons to go to the school now. He mentally sighed. "If you wish, you may stay for Lunch Hour and overlook a few of the classes. Our staff is more than likely to allow you all to see how well our students have faired these past years."

"I think we should go." Mr. Speed said as he took a tentative step back with his son next to him.

"Yes you can, however you'll have to wait for my daughter to awaken. She is rather tired from bringing you all here. See traveling through the darkness's ever present shadows is trying enough, but to carry passengers is even harder, especially when averting the presence of your night time fears." Headmaster Harold said examining his finger tips. He'd remained in the same spot while the family took more steps away from him. "I'm sure until she awakens you all can sit with the school for lunch." He looked up to the grandfather clock in the room and smiled. "After all lunch will begin shortly." He knew he got them there and his smiled widened as he knew the school will be on its best behavior.

Not seeing anyway out, and seeing no advantage to him poisoning them, they nodding, albeit unsure of the situation.

"Excellent!" Headmaster Harold said. "If you'll excuse me, I shall go notify the chief. In the meantime I shall have one of the students show you your seats." He nodded and left through one of the room's openings.

"Well, you're certainly not going to this school." Mr. Lash immediately said, being agreed with by Mr. Speed.

"Excuse me, but if you all will seat here please." A small voice said. All six looked down to see a little boy about the age of 11.

"Good lord, you're nothing but a child!" Mr. Speed said. He looked at the boy closely and seeing no bruises or marks turned his gaze away. The boy was standing next to chairs that were situated two seats away from the head of the table.

"Aye, I'm only eleven years old, but my parents wanted me to come here. I'm one of the headmaster's students. He teaches how to control things having to do with the mind. I'm a telepath." The boy said looking to Mr. Speed, holding his gaze. The Speeds nodded before seating themselves; the two Lashes, father and son, looked to the boy who smiled at them and pointed to the seats on the other side of the table right across from the Speeds.

That's when more and more students were coming in and seating themselves. All of them were different, when it came to clothes, hair, and attitudes, but they all mostly shared a happy attitude. Soon 4 other adults came in and situated themselves on the left side and right side of the head of the table. All four visitors took notice to how the boys held the chairs open for the girls. They even noticed how whenever a female entered the males stood up.

"Sissies…" Jacob muttered as he watched on.

"I heard that, and I'll have you know that they are being graded for their manners, and no one has ever gotten anything lower than 4." One of the adults said. He was dark skinned and had several flame tattoos on each of his arms. He wore a short sleeve gray shirt, and his hair was blonde and slicked into a low ponytail. "Our grading system is simple, 1- you fail 2- is something like what most call a D 3- a C 4 a B and 5 well that's a top score normally, but there is a 6 score but only one person has ever gotten that score, a certain King Kamehamayhem. But it's been ages since he visited, well it's understandable what with having to be in jail." He said then laughed before turning to the one sitting across from him, a rather rough looking fellow with large muscles and dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looked questioningly at the Speeds and the Lash family before shrugging. He then spoke to them.

"So what's your power?" His voice relatively squeaky sounded like he'd taken in some helium.

"Uh I run…real fast." Speed said trying not to laugh at the man's voice. His father was smirking behind him.

Jacob grinned widely before answering himself. "I can stretch." He saw his dad hold his laughter inside himself, not meaning to be rude.

The squeaky voiced buff man looked at Speed and Lash gruffly before nodding and talking to the one with the blonde hair.

"They look unusually happy..." Mr. Speed said as he surveyed how the students reacted with each other, none fighting.

"Yes, we do allow happiness here, just because the name sounds dreadful doesn't mean we keep them in the _Dark_ about emotions." A haughty airy woman's voice said. The visitors looked to see a very airy woman wearing all white and having platinum blonde hair smiled at them. She was one of the four adults. "My name is Heather Feather. My mother found it incredibly funny to have my name rhyme." She smiled at them. 'I'm the Wind and Air element teacher, here at the Dark Academy." She smiled again and winked at Quincy who had been gaping at her.

"Harold told us all about you. We're glad to have you as our guests." A slightly softer female voice said from across from Heather, where a woman wearing mostly blues smiled shyly. "I'm Aqua; yes the very same Super Hero who controlled some of the more dangerous Tsunami's and lessened the one that headed for India. It could have been worse. I am also the Professor of the element of Water and Ice."

"So it's not only ex-Super Villains that work here but retired Super Heroes?" Mr. Lash asked looking astonished that they would even be working together.

"Yeah pretty much, I'm actually associated with the infamous Baron Battle. I was once Arson, years ago, but I've retired as well." The blonde haired (the one in the ponytail) said.

"Ah I see you've met our teachers." Headmaster Harold had taken a seat. Next to him sat a beautifully cold woman. She had platinum blond hair blue eyes, and just screamed German. She looked around and sneered at the guests. "Helga, be nice. We might have their sons as students."

Helga, huffed before nodding. "If you do become students here I will be your teacher. I deal with the elements of the flesh, living and non living." She stated before closing her mouth. Her voice sounded slightly haughty, but not so much as Heather. Quincy and Jacob gulped in fear and she smirked at their fright.

"No need to worry about Helga there, she's a real softie." The squeaky voiced man spoke up. "By the way I teach all the earth elements. I'm Garth, Professor Garth as you'll most likely be attending some of the classes I teach." He said before also closing his mouth and nodding slowly.

"Yes, well I believe we can begin eating now, can't we." The Headmaster said before motion to the students.

"Uh sir, Lavender and Tenny are missing from the table. We have to wait for them." A girl with black hair with green streaks in it said sourly.

"Ah Lavender and Professor Tenny will not be joining us for lunch today-" Harold began.

"It's alright papa, I'm fine now." A quiet voice called. Everyone looked to see a lavender skinned purple haired petite woman with dark clothes and purely black eyes walk in with a tall man with goggles on his head mussing up his brown hair. He wore a white lab coat and white pants.

"She just woke up sir, said she wanted to come down and eat lunch with the rest of us." The man said leading the woman to the end of the table. She sat down next to Lash with the man sitting next to her.

"Very well." Harold nodded before giving a sharp eye toward the man as though criticizing him. "Has everyone given grace?" With a series of Yes, sirs and Yups, Harold smiled. "Alright you may eat."

Speed watched as the food, with the clap of someone's hands on the other end of the table, appeared. 'Geeze, like Harry Potter…' he thought but began eating anyway. He looked up at how many of the students had placed napkins on their lap and began idly chatting with those surrounding them. He gulped down the large chunk of chicken he had in his mouth and stared at Lavender. She was smiling but looked slightly tired. That's when a glint came from her left hand. 'She's married? How'd she do that? I mean she's purple skinned!' Speed then looked to the man she was talking to, the one she walked in with. On his left hand was a ring as well, an exact match to the one Lavender wore. Speed choked on his juice at the thought that a student had married one of the teachers, considering the man didn't look like a student.

----------

Chapter one done…chapter two will be up…in say a month because I have no clue what I am doing here…I'm still a newbie. Anyway What do you think so far? Read and Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sky High or any of its characters. I only partially own the Dark Academy and its students and staff and guests (except those in Sky High). SO there…please don't sue me. I do not own the name Mindfreak either! But there is a difference Criss Angel is Mind Freak, my character is Mindfreak…note the space between the two and the 'F' isn't capitalized in mine….see a difference. Either way it's not mine.

**Author's notes**: Er yeah, wow, I actually got up Chapter 2...wow, this is an accomplishment. (YAY ME!) Anyway it might be a little confusing but bear with it. A couple days overdue but It's all fine and dandy. Anyway, it'll take me longer cause of school work but when I have breaks I'll be dutifully writing more, unless I have a project (Gah I just don't win!) Anyway hopefully this one is good. Hope you like!

---

After Lunch, The two families had taken a break within the study/library that 'Helga' had taken them to. She told them to wait there for she will give them a tour of the school. The room was nearly three stories high. Shelves lined the walls with every shelf filled with books, many of them old. There were shelves in the middle of the room with scrolls with in them. They all have different colored tags on them, red, blue, white, black, brown, orange, green; all sorts of colors.

"Why do they need a big library, anyway?" Jacob asked as his father sat down in one of the many chairs. The two teens walked around the area examining some of the books that had been taken off the shelves. There were a few students in the library reading but they paid no heed to the visitors, all except two. One is a very pale and grey sort of girl, and the other exuberantly white in looks. They looked to each other before walking up to the teens.

Lash and Speed, being the once bullies that they were stood next to each other and smirked at the two teen girls coming toward them.

"Well, well, well. Look what have we got here." Lash said examining the girls, who grinned at them.

"Seems to be a pair of rather interesting females." Speed said back to Lash. They looked to each other again before stepping up to the girls who grinned evilly at them.

"I'm Lash. And this is my buddy Speed. And what can we do for you ladies." Lash said indicating the two of them. The two girls smirked at him before looking behind him to their fathers and smiled. They turned to each other before a voice called them away.

"Smog. Hiyashi. Get back to your classes." A rather cruel sounding voice barked from the stacks of scrolls. Out came a spidery looking woman. Her hair short and silvery gray was pinned into a small bun revealing five eyes plaster over her face, two in the same place a human's eyes would be and then three on her forehead. All of her eyes glistened in yellow brightness. She had long legs that thinned out near the end and looked just like a spiders legs, but had many more legs coming from her torso. Each of those legs held her up while she walked through the shelves of scrolls, heading toward Lash and Speed, who both backed up to their fathers, who stood up alarmed at the strange creature. The woman wore all silver with a silver shawl over her shoulders with a few accents in yellow or red. Her arms were normal, except it only had three skinny digits, one of them resembling a thumb and the other two like regular fingers.

Her eyes glared at the two girls who quivered as she approached nearer. She stopped right before the two girls, all eight of her legs spread out wide, some not even in the same aisle as her body. They face downward but bent up to a great height, over her body and over the shelves and bent down. In that aisle you could only see four of her legs, the front furthermost and back ones. Her body leaned toward the two girls before she sneered at them.

"What did I say about leaving your classes and coming here? I will not explain to the Headmaster why you two keep cutting your classes." Her head leaned down closer to them, each of her eyes moving in there own direction. Her hair glistened in greasy glory. She turned her head toward the visitors who began inching away, but immediately stopped when all her eyes rested on them. She scowled before going into a pocket on her body she removed a strange contraption that resembled glasses but fit for each of her five eyes. She placed them on and looked to the guests.

"My apologies. I did not see you all there. I am going blind as my 138th birthday reaches." She turned away and continued on her rant with the two girls. "You two, I will see you for detention today. You seem to want to have to go through mind fright." She turned away.

"I'm sorry. Mind Fright? That's your detentions?" Mr. Lash said. He looked down to his son in concern. The Spidery woman turned to them again sharply with a sneer, and then her expression softened. A strand of hair had freed from its prison and hung limp, while dripping a silvery white substance. She caught it before it reached the ground and pushed it behind her ears, rather normal looking ears.

"Detention is held by Lavender, as her powers give her the ability to cause mind fright. She delves into the students mind and finds the deepest fear and displays it within their mind. Unless you have faced your deepest fears, this detention seems to take care of our more, troublesome students. But if not, then well we have a level two, and no one has been able to get that far in trouble to have to go through it." The spidery woman's cruel voice sounded rather happy with the situation. She laughed at the idea of frightened children before turning away pushing along the two girls.

"I see you've met our oldest administrator to date. She has been around since this school was created." The visitors turned to see Aqua. She smiled at them before she began talking again. "That was the Silver Widow, one of the founders of the school, and the librarian of the school. Anyway, Helga has a class at the moment so I am to take you all on a tour of the school. Now if you will follow me, we will be going to see just how each element is taught." She began toward an opening in the wall. They headed down the stone walls that resembled a cave entrance yet with a nice carpet on the floor leading them down the hall. The temperature increased as the hall took a slight descent. It kept going until they passed a window where it read on top, Caution: HOT Do Not Touch. IN the window was a spectacular sight. Aqua turned to the guests with a smirk on.

There were students who were all doing complicated moves that resembled fighting. A punch hit and a blast of heat shot form their punch, or fire, or lava, or smoke.

"This, as you can see is where Fire elementals learn to control their powers. Normally it ranges from just fire, to lava, to heat energy, to smoke, and forms of fire and heat. Of course electricity is placed here as well. But we haven't had anyone to control electricity then the famous sidekick Sparky. Our teacher, who is a known super villain known as Arson teaches the class. His daughter is in here as well. She'll be the one surrounded by, oh, she's practicing her green fire. Yes the one with green fire around her. Her name is Anya. There she is."

The group looked inside to see a girl, what seemed to be dancing around with green fire trailing her swaying arms up and over her head and around her. She dipped low and placed her hands on the floor, where she promptly did a slow motioned back flip, her feet flaring in green fire. Heat traveled around her and her eyes glowed green. With each flare of fire her hair blew up in the blast. The looked toward two, what seemed to be the teacher fighting a student? The teacher was jumping around as a fireball while the student tossed magma at him. The student grew frustrated and charged up and created the entire five feet radius around him into magma, where the teacher promptly fell into and changed back into a human, now standing in magma. The student looked to the teacher and grinned before having the magma come up and surrounding the teacher. The teacher smirked before his eyes glowed dark red and he became magma as well. He easily slipped through the magma cavern before tackling the student to the ground with a blast of hot molten lava. He talked to the student before clapping his hands and getting the entire class's attention.

"Alright, that's enough." Aqua said having the visitors turn to her. She saw there astonished looks at the sheer force of power the students had.

"How long have they've been here?" Quincy's dad asked as he wondered if his son would get any better with his powers.

"Well, normally we have students come in when they first discover their powers, but for your sons case, we've made an exception." She smiled at the look of incredibility on the teens faces. "Come, we are going to see how the Earth elements students are taking it up." She turned up the hall and to an opening in the hall where a flat rock was placed. She stepped on it and waited for them to climb on.

"What is this?" Quin's father asked. He looked down at the platform of a rock.

"Well, seeing as how putting an elevator down here was rather difficult considering the temperatures it gets sometimes, we decided to just have a sort of pulley system to get to the next level where there will be elevators and the pulley system as well." She turned to a lever and pulled it down. The platform of a rock shifted slightly before the chains on either side of it moved and it began to rise slowly.

"What if we've reached as far as we could get with our powers?" Lash asked looking at Aqua. Her facial expression turned from shy tour girl like to a dangerous glint.

"Well we'd have to erase your memories of this place." She said. She made a complete 180 mood swing for she smiled brightly at them. "But we've never had to do that before." The platform stopped moving as they reached an opening in the wall. She exited and motioned for them to follow.

"Now, this floor is generally only for the Earth Elements who control...well rocks and metal. But we have a green house for the more sensitive Earth Elementals." She said and pointed to window next to the only door on the floor. There the visitors walked up to it and viewed inside to see Mostly males and one female fighting in teams against each other.

The teacher, professor Garth, was on the side watching and sometimes yelling. The students, which consisted of ten students, each a different age, were separated into three teams. The youngest student sat on the sides watching. The female student apparently was able to become completely made of metal. Her two teammates, one was completely made of Rock, and the other had small rocks around him floating as he smile maliciously at the other two teams. Another team consisted of a Boy who had turned completely into Glass, a man who looked like he ate iron every day, what with his gigantic muscles, and another teen who was moving his hands around him, dust trailing around him. The last team held someone who looked to be made of Diamonds and two members who looked identical as their hands seeped into the rock of the floor and picking it up with their super strength. They tossed it to the other team, and two of them evaded while the one made of glass shattered but then the pieces of glass melted and caught the rock with the glass connected to the floor. The one made of diamond shot forward and thrust an arm to one of the glass columns and shattered it. The glass reformed into the boy and he glowered.

"Well I think that's enough. We should head to the green house. That's where the other half of the earth students go." Aqua said, her soft voice breaking the trance that had set itself on the group.

"Say, will my son learn how to fight here?" Lash's father asked. His eyes looked on with a spark of interest back to the earth class.

"Well, yes, he will learn basic self defense and a few offensive moves that we teach to our new students. But I think that will be all will be able to teach your son. The same for your son Mr. Speed." Aqua returned back to the platform and waited for all of them to get on before she pulled another lever down. They rose once again to stop at an opening. Aqua shook her head before pulling another lever down. The platform rose again.

""What was that floor?" Speed asked as he watched the opening leave his sight.

"That was the floor for our students that well, dorm, here. Some parents find it better if the students live here so there is no distraction from outside forces. It is also the living quarters for the teachers and the students who are here but have no family." Aqua said while smiling. "Those students with no family work in the school to pay for their room, tuition, and food. Aqua turned to the parents and the teens with a smile before turning back to the opening that appeared. There seemed to be more light here, almost sunlight instead of the floating discs of light that hover in the high ceiling hallways

"Ah here we go." Aqua exited and entered the hallway. She turned to look at the extended hallway, where there was a long hallway that turned to the left at the end. She started forward without waiting for the rest toward a door, not just an opening, but a door. The Door was made of green glass, etched into it read Green House. She entered looking behind her to make sure they were following and continued into what looked like a waiting room with double green glass doors.

"This is the green room?" Lash said looking around. Aqua smirked before she smiled.

"No. I just have to let you know about the rules of the green room. One you must step on the stones that are set out for walking. Why, because unless you are barefooted, no one is allowed to step on the grass. Now, come along." Aqua opened one of the doors.

In the green room, it looked like a jungle. However you could see the ceiling, panes of green glass making the sun's rays magnified. The ceiling was high up, so high up you could barely make out the beams that supported the glass ceiling. The group closed the door and stepped onto a small patio made of stepping stones. Aqua went out of the patio onto a stepping stone. She was about to go on when a chuckle brought her to a stand still. Out of a bush el of leaves came a woman, or what appeared to be a woman.

She had green, pale to dark green brown, skin. Her face was mostly pale green while her hairline was dark green. Her arms were dark green. Her hair seemed to be made of thin vines that grew out and ended in several places with a bud of a flower already or going to bloom. Her eyes were green on the outside and orange on the inside by the pupil. Her lips were a deep red, smiling showing off completely flat teeth, no canine teeth whatsoever. Her ears weren't exactly pointed but the edge of the skin grew out and hardened to a brown, almost like a tree branch and curled near the end holding her hair back. Her body was lean and slim. She had long leaves grow out where her collarbone would be; they ended slightly above her waist. Her waist was where vines and leaves also grew out to about mid thigh, some longer. Her arms they were long and ended in her fingers that appeared as five curling and uncurling vines, with no fingernails. Her legs were the same way.

Jacob and Quincy stared at her, finding her strange but beautiful at the same time. Their fathers looked on in awe at the sexy garden goddess.

"Aqua, allow me to continue the tour. It is almost time for your next class." Her soothing and gentle voice called out to Aqua.

"Oh, Lily-rose, I didn't hear you coming." Aqua went back to the small patio and glanced at the group briefly. "As you may know, you only saw, what appeared to be 60 other inhabitants at Lunch hour, but we do have some non students who still live here, but they do not eat the same things humans do. For instance the Silver Widow and Lily-rose here, you didn't see them at Lunch hour."

"Oh, Widow, she eats bugs, seeing as how she is a spider. Me, I'm like a plant, sun and water is all I need, oh and good soil to sleep on." Lily-rose smiled to the four males. "Anyway, Aqua, you get along. I'll show these here guests around the green room."

"Alright, but I know Tadpole is here with his brother, tell them to get to class soon." Aqua smiled toward the group before disappearing through the door. Lily-rose looked at the males who were admiring her, even if she appeared weird.

"Gentlemen, if you'll follow me. And do please step on the stones?" She continued the way Aqua had been going, stepping on the grass, and her feet's vine like toes curling into the earth with each step down and uncurling when she lifts it up.

"That is awesome." Speed said as he nudged his bets friend to look at the woman's back where very transparent like palm tree leaves grew out of where her shoulder blades are. The twitched and made a magnified sound of the sound of what flies wings made.

"The Green House is well over 4 stories high, meaning there are supposed to be four floors, but some of our trees reach well past that high and that is where we make additions to the ceiling, either making it taller to fit the trees or adding more stories or even just cutting and opening, but we prefer not to." She said not paying any attention to what they said. They passed by two small children running in a small field, each with flowers in their hair. "We at the Dark Academy house many more than just who goes to school here."

"How much exactly will this school cost?" Mr. Speed asked looking around at the nature. He swatted away a fly. He watched the fly change into a butterfly quickly before becoming a Bird. "Shape shifter…" he murmured as the bird took off.

"Well, why don't you let the Headmaster tell you…?" Lily-rose told them somberly. They kept walking in silence passing by tall trees, rose bushes, a grapevine path that led to a large birdbath where there was a green feathered swan dipping its head into the water. "As you can see we have many sorts of greenery. This green house is for those who can control plants to practice. It's their duty to keep all the plants alive and well. I am the head Gardener of it along with my brother, Professor Garth. However I do not teach here I merely make sure the students do a good job of replanting some of the plants. And as Aqua said before I do not eat at Lunch Hour, I am much like plants; I eat and get energy by Photosynthesis. Now the grapevine passage you saw is where some of Flesh elementals practice their shape-shifting, much like that fly that ended up as a bird before." She turned and quirked ruby red eyebrow at Mr. Speed. "Now I Am going to show you the students but please thread carefully, they're learning how to plant poison plants and antidote herbs."

She walked on stopping in front of two large Oak Trees that seemed to be connected by the roots. In between the two was a very thorny Rose Bush, but the roses were blue. Lily-rose placed her hand in it and murmured a few words then promptly walked through them. The four males stared at where she was.

"This place is hot." Speed said while waving his hand. "I wonder why they even want us here, it's not like we have anything that could match this place-"

"Oh believe me; you two do have something that this place would want." Lily-rose's head popped out of the wall of roses. "Unfortunately visitors, I just received a page from the Headmaster, it seems he has been notified that your wives/mothers are wondering where you all are. SO I believe this tour must end. If you keep walking down the path you will see an spring. A boy by the name of Phillip will escort you to the Headmaster." Her head disappeared through the wall.

"We'll that was entertaining." Mr. Speed said while heading down the path dragging his son along.

"Mr. Speed-" Mr. Lash said while following, his son trailing slowly behind.

"Raphael, will be fine." Mr. Speed said as he turned a corner. To come upon a pond with small waterfalls coming down from rocks above, the noise was minimal but the sight calming. In the water floated lily pads, some with a few frogs on them.

"Raph, you think you might let your boy come here? I'm thinking about letting Jake here go." Mr. Lash said as he eyed his son walk up to the edge of the pond closely followed by the chubby Quincy Speed.

"It's seems alright, have to run it by the Missus, ya see. She has to agree." Mr. Speed said as he two watched as the two teens talked to each other while pointing to something in the water.

Jacob 'Jake' Lash and Quincy 'Quin' Speed, the troublesome duo were slightly exhausted from the long day.

"What do you think about this place?" Lash asked his long time buddy as he shoves his hands deeper into his pockets.

"Eh it's okay, why? You like it?" Speed asked as he scanned his eyes over the pond.

"It's pretty good, but what I want to know is who those girls were, before…in the library. They were pretty hot." Lash murmured the last bit. Speed quirked his right eyebrow at him before nodding when he saw what looked to be two bulging eyes from underneath a lily pad.

"What the-?" Speed gaped and took a step back, followed by Lash.

The two bulging eyes raised above the water to reveal a frog like shaped head, green skin and all. The lily pad rested on top of his head and he swam forward toward the two.

"Hello," his voice was deep and sounded like something was stuck in his throat. He rose above the water and the two teens saw that his throat was expanded like a frog's throat every now and then. The Frog-boy's skin, sick just like a frog's and green and mottled like a frog's. His hands and feet webbed, and he wore naught but a simple pair of shorts that were slight baggy.

"Who are you?" Mr. Speed and Mr. Lash asked bewildered in unison.

"The name's Phillip. I'm your escort to the Headmaster. We'll take a short cut." Phillip said and he began walking toward a large tree. He tapped it several times in rapid succession before the wood spilt to reveal steep stairs leading downward. "This way." Phillip croaked before expanding his throat larger. He headed into the tree not waiting for them to follow.

The four looked around to each other before following after the frog like being.

After several minutes of walking down stairs they came to a lift that was made of metal. The room was made of metal and the hall leading up was made of metal. It was lit up with the same floating lights that had been present through the entire experience.

"Alright now once you're on this lift it'll take you to the surface where the Headmaster is waiting." Phillip waited until they were all on the lift before opening a hidden panel on the wall and entering an eight digit code on the screen. The lift shifted before it slowly began it's way up.

"Hold on to the bars, it gets faster." That was the last thing they heard before the lift, with a whoosh, traveled upward. All four stumbled to their knees, the adults grabbed the side bars and the teens stayed on the floor steadying themselves until the ride would be over. They reached an opening where natural light shone on them and slowly the lift slowed down to a full stop in a dirt field. The only ones present were the Headmaster and one of the girls from the library, Smog.

"Ah, I'm terribly sorry to have to cut the tour short. But I do not wish for your relatives to worry." The Headmaster said with a smile. "Also, unfortunately, my daughter has not revived enough to take you back, so Miss Ashes Smog will be taking you back. It is her punishment for sneaking out of class."

The gray girl frowned before motioning for them to get on a skin carpet.

"And how is it will we be traveling this time?" Mr. Speed asked while tentatively stepping on the carpet.

"Simple, through dust particles. You won't feel a thing as I decay you and bring you back together." Ashes smiled at their horrified expressions before- they all appeared as a large mass of dust particles and soon they were traveling through the air thousands of miles across the ocean, through desserts, through the streets of Maxville and finally at the park they had departed from nearly 2 hours ago. Their particles reassembled quickly. Ashes dusted her fingers off frowning.

"Ugh I always end up picking up extra Soot in the air, damn pollution." She stated. The Headmaster glared at her before nodding toward the group, who were trying to re-cooperate the disassembling, fast travel, and reassembling of their particles all in less than 20 seconds.

Ashes prodded Speed before slipping him a bag of dust particles.

"Well we're off. Here is my card." The Headmaster handed the two adults a slip of paper and with a gust of wind they disassembled and flew with the wind.

Speed and Lash looked inside the bag to watch as the dust particles began to assemble into a Polaroid picture of the two girls they met in library. On the back was written their names and numbers.

---

Okay, Review please! I'd appreciate it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sky High or any of its characters. I only partially own the Dark Academy and its students and staff and guests (except those in Sky High). SO there…please don't sue me. I do not own the name Mindfreak either! But there is a difference Criss Angel is Mind Freak, my character is Mindfreak…note the space between the two and the 'F' isn't capitalized in mine….see a difference. Either way it's not mine.

**Author's Note:** WOW! This took me like forever. But I had fun writing this chapter. I already started on the next one, but I have a feeling it might take a while as well.

Oh here's a little tidbit, Originally this story was supposed to have another Supers School involved, a Public School called the Atlantic Institute (situated in the Atlantic ocean…hence the name). And that the Dark Academy, most of it's graduates end up evil. But I changed it because the Public school got really weird, so I merged the Public one with the Dark Academy into one, getting rid of some troublesome characters that I didn't like.

* * *

Ethan Miller, aka Popsicle, was wearing his signature orange colored clothing, consisting of a dark orange pair of pants with brown sneakers, his bright orange over shirt over his white tank top, all with his bright orange hat. Ethan, one of the sidekick saviors of Sky High, was busy Saturday. He couldn't go out with his friends, nor could he continue to read up on Hero history. All because of one simple reason, the new girl next door. This reason is the same reason why his grades have plummeted, slightly by one point. He'd been day dreaming about her. 

Of course he can barely get near her. Not because he'd melt on instinct and reveal his pathetic powers to her, but because of his crush's bodyguard of a step-sister.

Let's start with the beginning. His neighbors, the Hitachin's, are a weird sort of family. There is the mother Alexandra Pomeroy-Hitachin and the father Taro Hitachin. Then there are the two daughters, neither of which are related to the father, Angelique, who is the daughter of Alexandra, and Jacqueline who isn't related to any of them, her mother having been sent to prison leaving her with her step father, her biological father having left once finding out his girlfriend was pregnant.

So to say the least they're family was a weird sort of happenings, which left Ethan out of the loop on how to act around them. Angelique, his crush, is constantly being protected by Jacqueline. Angelique being shorter than even him, and Jacqueline being a good 6 feet tall, towered over them all.

So there Ethan is watching Angelique from afar as she enjoys this Saturday at the park walking her cats. And right next to Angelique is Jacqueline in her gloomy glory protecting Angelique from any sort of threat or danger by glaring at people who come within a five feet radius of the two.

Ethan sighs as he sits down on the bench watching her laugh and smile at the small comments her step sister makes.

Ethan remembers when he first saw her, at school two weeks ago. They had just moved from one part of the city to another, but they've always been to Sky High. Ethan barely noticed Angel (Angelique) being pre-occupied with schoolwork, but when Will suggested he take a break he noticed her in the lunch room sitting next to an Asian boy who looked gangster. She was laughing and smiling, tossing her brilliantly white hair to the side. Ethan stood up and introduced himself to her immediately, after of course being encouraged by Will and Zach to go talk to her (and Warren pushing him toward her) he had a short conversation with her, only to be interrupted by that insane stepsister of hers. Jack (Jacqueline) had pushed him to the side glaring at him and murmuring to him to stay away from her sister. Afterward Ethan went back to his table nearly melting, but he kept solid so she wouldn't see his lame power.

Ever since then he felt subconscious about his powers, then again he knew Angelique is a sidekick as well, but no one dares mess with her because of Jacqueline and her hero powers. Yet Jacqueline chose not to be placed in hero to be around Angel.

Ethan looked up sighing deeply as he watched Angel and Jack walk around the corner back to their house. He got up and headed downtown. His friends had called yesterday insisting he go to the Paper Lantern for a late lunch, to discuss their Halloween plans, for tomorrow.

* * *

Lash and Speed, having been relieved of their community service were now hanging out, after of course sneaking out, downtown, smoking a few cigarettes while looking at the picture the girl left them.

"She's pretty hot." Speed said staring at the picture with the two girls on it.

"Eh, Ashes is alright, but that other girl seems fuck-able." Lash said tossing his spent cig away. "What was her name?"

"Niji, I dunno, weird name," Speed said speeding around the alleyway they were hanging out in. Lash began walking down the street of downtown. They past by several restaurants, Queen Fried Rooster and grill, Commander Pizza, Hatori's traditional Japanese dinner and bar, and finally the Paper Lantern, where a flash of orange went inside.

"What do you think? Will we be going to that new school for the next two years, or not?" Speed asked putting the piece of paper in his pocket.

"I dunno, I mean I wouldn't mind. Those girls sure did change the idea of going…as….pretty damn tolerable. Much better than having to go back to Sky high." Lash said. He stopped right outside of the Paper Lantern before motioning to Speed that they'd go in for a quick bite. They threw their cigarettes down before entering.

Warren Peace, was just coming out of the backroom about to collect all the dishes from the table when he looked up to the door and two more customers came in. There, without any chains of sorts was Lash and Speed. They were seated at a table far away from his "friends" (which he quickly glanced toward and saw they hadn't noticed the troublesome duo enter).

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Dark Academy, Headmaster Harold, aka Mindfreak, was staring at the sky at the top most part of the school. He heard whimpers behind him as his daughter Lavender, gave Ashes D. Smog and Niji Aurora Hayashi several amounts of Mind fright. On the side was the Deputy Headmistress, Helga watching with fascination at the two teens.

Niji, in her fright was flashing different colors, while Ashes looked as though she were flashing from decayed and non-decayed particles, disassembling and reassembling right before their eyes.

Lavender was standing in front of the two just looking at them whimper, her eyes glowing a bright purple never wavering nor brightening.

"You two, have caused lots of trouble today. Let this be a lesson to you both." Lavender said sharply at the two before waving her hand sending them through a portal of darkness and into their resident rooms in the school. Her eyes returned to their dark bits of black with no whites. They glittered in the retreating sunlight as she turned to her adoptive father. "Is that all, father?"

"Yes. You may go." The Headmaster said. He turned around to face Helga just as his daughter disappeared in a large mass of shadows with purple swirls at the edges.

"Do you think maybe I should persuade them? Tenny says we need more data…and we can achieve such data from them." Harold said with a far-off look in his eyes.

Helga tilted her head in thought before getting up and heading toward the lift. Before stepping on she turned her head slightly to the side before answering. "Do what you think is best."

* * *

Speed arrived home late at night. The moment he entered his father began yelling at him asking where he had went. Speed ignored him and sped up the stairs to his room before slamming his door shut. He sighed before flipping his computer on. He sped around the room picking up his dirty clothes and placing them in a corner where his mother would see them. His bed already made, was a queen sized bed, it's sheets a dark blue.

Speed returned to his computer and began going through several screens and then signed on to his Instant messenger screen.

Once Lash arrived at his home, his mother had immediately grabbed him by the ear and pushed him into his room telling him to clean it up. Lash sighed as his mother watched him clean up the mess he calls a room. Clothes were placed in a hamper, or if clean put away, pictures straightened and of course the furniture was dusted. His mother smiled at him.

"I've decided. You are going." She said and walked away leaving a broom and a dustpan in his room.

Lash stared at her retreating form in disbelief. He stretched his arm and turned on his computer, needing to tell Speed at once.

* * *

The Next Day: 

Headmaster Harold, aka Mindfreak, Greeted his two new students along with their parents. He kissed both of the mothers' hands and smiled warmly at them.

"I'm afraid it had slipped my mind to mention about Halloween and other Holiday celebrations yesterday. As an enrichment and social course our students are the ones who work with several of the Holiday fairs in different towns. For Halloween we hold our own fair, specifically for Supers. I'm sure you've heard of it. The Greatest Show on Halloween? Many come to it, Supers and Normal humans."

"Oh my! I remember that, that is where my husband and I had our first date!" Mrs. Lash exclaimed happily.

"Ah fond memories for you then." Harold smiled at them. "However, because Jacob and Quincy have not prepared, they shall simply go as guests and observe our students there." Harold said. "The Parents are also invited as well."

The Greatest Show on Halloween

Circus of the Sky –

"AND NOW WE HAVE THE BRILLANT AND LUSCIOUS ANYA, THE FIRE MISTRESS!" The Ringmaster shouted through to the audience. Out came a curvy teen wearing a vibrant with a rainbow of colors mask. The moment she stepped into the ring, she began floating. Her hands to the side flared up in a rainbow of colors of fire, all except the color purple and black.

"She's got powers!"

"AH SHE DOES, BUT HOW IS SHE FLOATING I WONDER? FOR THAT IS NOT WITHIN HER ABILITIES!" The Ringmaster exclaimed. His face was behind a mask made of tiny pieces of mirrors, and the only part of his face that showed through was his eyes and mouth, that was grinning widely.

The crowd began guessing at what other things she could be using. Anya twisted about with the fires twirling all around her. The Ringmaster even had someone from the crowd come up to see how she was floating.

"I wonder how she's floating." Layla said from the third row in the audience. Next to her sat her now boyfriend Will Stronghold. He was watching closely at Anya move her body, the tight leotard accentuating every curve in her body.

"Yeah, me too." Will said staring, along with several other males in the audience. His best friend sitting behind them with the rest of their friends, were all watching the act. Will and Layla were on a group date with their friends.

Warren was staring at the different colored fires Anya was using in her act. He was amazed she could control them all at the same time, as they each had different attributes to them.

The act ended with the crowd not knowing how Anya was floating. She raised each hand while standing straight and bowed to the crowd. She flipped backwards leaving a trail of green fire on the ground. The crowd roared at her.

"AND NOW IT IS TIME FOR OUR MOST FAMOUS ACT! ARNOLD!" The ring master jumped off his platform and walked around the ring, enthusiastically waving his arms to the crowd to become rowdy. "COME ON NOW! ARNOLD WON'T COME OUT UNLESS HE CAN HEAR YOU, AS HE IS, GETTING A BIT OLD IN HIS YEARS!" The ringmaster laughed, the crowd as well.

"ARNOLD!" The crowd chanted.

Meanwhile, in the back room to the circus, Anya was placing some shoes on and heading out of the tent, mask still on.

"That was a good performance." Anya turned to look at 'The Firewalker' aka Arson aka her father.

"Hey dad." Anya grumbled and continued walking to the concession stands to get some food. Several guys walking around, either single or on dates glanced her way more than once.

"Come and watch my performance today!" He said catching up to her, matching her pace.

"Ah. No. I want to relax and enjoy the rest of my time. I put my part in this Carnival. I'm done for today." Anya told him.

"OMG! You're ANYA! I saw you last year! And today was just as great!" A group of girls ran up to her with pictures in their hands. Pictures of Anya in Mid air bending backwards into a crescent shape with green and yellow fire trailing around her. "CAN we get your signature?!" They asked pushing the photos toward her.

Anya sighed and flipped her hand at the pictures. Her signature showed up, but in a tiny trail of flames that burned through the paper, but didn't catch the entire picture in flames.

"COOL!"

"That was nice." Arson said with a smile. "All right I have to go, my booth is opening up." He left his daughter bouncing away.

Anya glared at his retreating form before heading to get some food.

"Wow." Lash said watching as people were practicing behind the curtains of the booths for their part in the Carnival.

"I always thought this was just some regular Carnival." Speed said. Everyone having to do with the Carnival, they all had powers. And everyone wore costumes and masks to conceal their identity.

"YAAAAAAHHH! I'm Graying!" A woman screamed. Everyone around her looked to her.

"How can this be? You're only 20!" Her date said.

"AAAH! You're not the only one!" Another couple exclaimed. Several more and soon they were in a group.

"What's going on?" Lash asked heading to them. A hand reached to his shoulder and stopped him. He looked at it and noticed it was a purple hand, but on the skin were all sorts of Henna Tattoos in gold and black.

"Do not venture there." A soothing voice said. "Come, I will read your fortune." Lash and Speed looked to the sultry voiced woman. She wore a gold robe with black symbols on them. Her head was covered, but her eyes alone were shown, completely gold. She blinked at them. Her fingers traced symbols in the air and retreated backwards into a black tent. A woman came up behind her, her skin was gold with purple and black Henna Tattoos. Everything but her eyes, and certain parts of the body was shown.

"Come. Come. Let us read your fortune." Her voices called out. The breath she let out was laced with a pink smoke. That pink smoke traveled provocatively through the air and yet undetected by Lash and Speed. They breathed it in and entered the tent.

"I know what is going on! It's the Curse of the Vengeful Mime!" A Voice carried over the chattering worried women and men of graying hairs.

"The Vengeful Mime? You gotta be kidding me!" One man said. He held his crying girlfriend close.

"Yes. The Curse of the Vengeful Mime. It has happened before. I was once a victim too. You slowly start to lose the _color_ of your hair, graying uncontrollably. And soon, you become pale and wretched looking." The voice carried through the crowd. The person talking was a ghastly being, with gray brown hair, dull gray blue eyes and deathly pale skin. It was a she, and was medium height with a slim but almost anorexic figure.

"Look at her."

"She really was cursed."

"Alas I was the youngest and so was not as affected. But all the others…perished to _ashes_." She proclaimed.

"How do we break the curse!?"

"Oh No! I'm too young to die!"

"I'm too beautiful for gray hair!"

"The way to break the curse is first find the Mime who did it!" The ghastly being said, pointing to a group of Mimes entertaining a group of kids. "And the one who did it, most likely entertained you all and you scoffed at him or her!" The ghastly being turned to each of the ones with graying hair. They all looked shocked.

"It's true."

"I was only playing around calling her a stupid Mime…she got that right?"

"I tripped her in her act…am I gonna die first?"

"WAAAHHH! I'M CURSED FOR SURE!"

"AAAAAHHH!" The crowd glanced at the ghastly creature. She was shedding, tremendously. Shedding ashes and it was falling to the ground. It appeared in a large puddle around her feet. Slowly she sunk into the pile of ash.

"You must find the Mime who did it! Or else you will be like me!" The ghastly being screeched. It disappeared within the pile of ash. The crowd grew wild in fright. They murmured and plenty of women were crying as they grabbed their hair.

They silenced when they saw a Mime walk up to the pile of ash with a smirk on. She had black hair and white face paint with the usual Mime Makeup. She touched the ash and looked up with a smirk to the crowd. She went forward and was about to touch one of the women.

"NOT SO FAST YOU MALEVOLENT MIME!" A voice called out. In a swirl of colored feathers, came a dashingly colorful and lively woman with long rainbow colored hair. She wore a rainbow skirt and a white shirt with a rainbow on it. She also wore a mask with many colors on it.

"Who's that?" The crowd murmured.

"I AM THE RAINBOW HERO! THE MALEVOLENT MIME IS MY ARCH NEMESIS! Taking Color away from people and making them die is evil! I shall capture you!" R.H. jumped down and chased after the Mime who ran away with a scared expression.

The Mime stopped and faced R.H. and thus created a box around her. R.H. Glared and tried walking out of it, but couldn't. No one was able to even hear her scream through the box. R.H. glared and thus began playing the Mime game. She grabbed an invisible key and opened a door out of the box. The Mime had been doing a victory dance when she noticed R.H. rushing toward her. The Mime reacted too late and ended up on the floor with shackles on her hands.

"AHA! I have Captured you! And now, Cure everyone of your curse!" R.H. demanded. The Mime, looked Sad and waved a hand. The graying hairs of the spectators disappeared and was replaced with their natural hair.

Rainbow Hero and the Malevolent Mime both stood up with smiles on. They walked to the Pile of ash and pushed the ash away to reveal a door in the gourd. Out came the ghastly being.

"It was a Show!"

"OMG! THAT WAS SO COOL!"

"How'd they make me think it was graying hair when it was just dust stuck to my hair?"

The Three Raised their hands and bowed to the crowd. The Crowd clapped and cheered at their brilliant performance.

"AND THAT WAS MYSTERY THEATER: THE CURSE OF THE VENGEFUL MIME! NOW BE NICER TO THE MIMES PLEASE!" Rainbow Hero called out. The crowd cheered and laughed at them.

The Mime bowed to the ghastly being and Rainbow Hero and left back to her Mime Show. The Rainbow Hero turned to the ghastly Being, and handed over a gray mask while she touched every even slightly colored part of her body and turned (or rather returned) the color to gray.

"That was some show eh Niji?" The Gray one asked the colorful one.

"Yeah. It sure was, Ashes." The Rainbow one replied. They both giggled and headed off to play some games at one of the booths.

They passed the Firewalker Booths to see a Customer challenging The Firewalker. He stood on the Heated Coals with a cool expression on. He wore ripped jeans and white sleeves torn off shirt. His hair was black with a few red streaks in it.

"My my! IT seems even this young man can do this! What's you name?" The Firewalker exclaimed.

"Warren!" He said with a smug expression on.

"Warren! Ladies and Gentlemen!" The Fire Walker said, and the audience clapped for the brave teen. He walked off and into some water to cool his feet. He was then given a large Stuffed Tiger as a prize. A Girl with Platinum blonde hair met him once he came out and screeched in delight.

"Thank You Warren!"

Ashes and Niji smirked at the two and continued walking.

* * *

Ethan, had left from the group a while back. He felt odd being the only single in the group. Will and Layla were going out, Zack and Magenta, hadn't declared but it was obvious, and even Warren had Elizabeth Hernandez aka Freeze Girl.

But Ethan had a mission in mind: Talk to Angelique, his crush. She was at the moment watching her Stepsister toss quarters after quarters into the collection of bottles to get a Mini Motorcycle for her.

"You can do it Jacky!"

"Don't call me that in public!" Jacqueline grumbled. Angelique smiled and giggled at her while jumping up and down cheering for her stepsister.

Jacqueline was focusing on getting the quarter in intensely.

This was Ethan's chance. He scurried forward to Angelique who had yet to notice him.

"Hi. Remember me?" Ethan questioned to her. She turned toward him and smiled.

"Yeah! Hi. I remember you!" She replied happily.

"So, uh, your step sister is trying to win you that Mini Motorcycle?" Ethan asked her.

"Uh-huh. It's easier this way than convincing my mama and papa to get me one." She said childishly but cutely to Ethan. Ethan blushed.

"I think I can get you one. With the right angle and force I think I can." He said fishing in his pockets for a couple of quarters. He stepped up to the game and showed the attendant he was going to play.

"All right folks got another player here!" He called out over the crowd walking by.

Jacqueline, having missed again turned to see Ethan getting ready to throw a quarter in. She glared at him but stepped back and watched.

Ethan picked one of the bottles and aimed for it, angled how he would throw it. He brought his hand down a little and tossed, the quarter spun in the air and skipped over a few of the bottle openings and-

PLOP

The quarter landed inside of the bottle. He smiled.

"WOW YOU GOT IT IN!"

"Wow, kid, first try too. So what color you want it?" The Attendant asked. He turned to the crowd and yelled out. "AND WE GOT A WINNER HERE! HE JUST WON A MINI MOTORCYCLE FOR THE LUCKY LADY!"

Ethan blushed while looking down.

"So, uh, Angelique what color do you want it?" Ethan asked the girl. She was smiling widely at him. She rushed forward to Ethan happily and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled wobbly, while blushing a lot.

"I WANT PURPLE!" She said pointing to the only purple Mini Motorcycle in the display case. The Attendant smiled and brought it out for her.

Jacqueline was glaring deeply at Ethan and with a disgusted look on. She stepped forward, her 2 inch platform boots that reached to her knees thudded. He looked at her, and quickly remembered how scared of Jacqueline he was.

He took a step back.

She bent down to his level; with flashing yellow gold eyes she narrowed her eyes at him.

Ethan quivered. He could feel his feet already melting.

A deep grumbling noise came out of Jacqueline's throat.

She opened her mouth, sharp vampire like teeth flashed in the low sunlight.

A breath came out slowly as she began to speak.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note #2:** Yeah, I kinda left it like that on purpose, cliff hanger. Wondering what Jacqueline is going to say? Hee Hee... The basis of Jacqueline's character is pretty much over protective of her step sister. There's more to her character and past to why the hell she is even in the Hitachin family, but that will eventually come out.

There is also Anya, Niji and Ashes. Their characters are kinda….eh…not too sure how to say without revealing the plot…I guess you'll find out later.

I liked the idea of a Carnival for Supers to go to…sort of came to me during Halloween in 2006. I was out in the mall with my friends. They were all dressed as Sora and Roxas from Kingdom Hearts Two (Keyblades and everything), and there I was…dressed up in just black and white "goth attire." I'm not too big on getting dressed for Halloween, although I did cosplay for Katsucon (Loved it…I was…one of the dolls from Rozen Maiden) But I saw a bunch of people dressed up like Carnies, and it totally hit me to make the next chapter like a Carnival.

This chapter has gotten close to 11 pages, normal margins on Microsoft Word. And thing is I thought it was 7 pages, cause when I write stories I make the margins as wide as possibly so it'll take up less paper when I print it out for my friends to read. So this is a treat for me taking so long.

**Curiously Alice:** Thanks for the reviews. Although I think I have a few Mary-Sues in this plot, but that's just because I am not too sure how an Original Character ends up as a Mary-sue. It's kind of hard to know the lines between a Mary Sue and a plain Original Character. Although I do know some of my original Characters will end up paired with one or two of the Original Characters from Sky High. I think by the end of this chapter you know which one.

Okay Please Read and Review! I would really Appreciate it!


End file.
